In recent years, a large amount of data has been handled by IT devices such as servers as a sophisticated information society comes. For this reason, there are many cases in which a lot of IT devices are installed in a data center, a server room, or the like and are collectively managed.
FIGS. 35 to 37 are views illustrating a data center 1 in the related art. As illustrated in FIGS. 35 and 36, a free access floor 12 having a double-floor structure is formed on a floor portion of a room of the data center 1 and a plurality of floor panels 3 are laid so as to form the floor face of the free access floor 12 (for example, see Patent Document 1).
As illustrated in FIG. 36, the floor panels 3 are horizontally supported at a predetermined height by support legs 7 standing on a concrete foundation floor face 5 and are laid side by side so as to form the floor face of the room of the data center 1. Accordingly, pipes and wires are provided in a space between the floor panels 3 and the foundation floor face 5 that is present below the floor panels 3.
Further, a frame 2 standing on the foundation floor face 5 is disposed at a place where the floor panels 3 are not laid in the data center 1, and a plurality of server racks 10 on which servers are mounted on racks of the respective stages are placed side by side on the frame 2 so as to be adjacent to each other (for example, see Patent Document 2).
The frame 2 is formed of a combination of a plurality of L-shaped steel members (angle members 4) and a plate-like steel sheet (upper plate member 6), and is produced so as to have the same height as the floor face of the free access floor 12 (the upper surface of the floor panel 3) and so as to correspond to the sizes (width and depth) of the server racks 10. Furthermore, leg parts of the frame 2 are fixed to the foundation floor face 5 by anchor bolts 11.
Moreover, male screw portions of fixing bolts 8 are inserted into through-holes that are formed in each of a bottom plate portion 10a forming the bottom of the server rack 10 and the upper plate member 6 forming the upper surface of the frame 2.
Further, the lower surface of a head portion of the fixing bolt 8 is engaged with the upper surface of the bottom plate portion 10a of the server rack 10, and the upper surface (the upper surface in FIG. 36) of a fixing nut 9 fastened to the tip portion of the male screw portion of the fixing bolt 8 is engaged with the lower surface of the upper plate member 6.
The server racks 10 and the frame 2 are connected to each other by the fixing bolts 8 and the fixing nuts 9 as described above so that the server racks 10 are not separated upward from the upper surface of the frame 2 and do not fall down.
Since the server racks 10 are disposed on the frame 2, the floor panels 3 do not receive the load of the server racks 10 and the load of the server racks 10 can be directly applied to the foundation floor face 5 through the frame 2. Accordingly, it is possible to improve a load bearing property about the load of the server rack 10 in comparison with a case in which the server racks 10 are placed on the upper surfaces of the floor panels 3.
In addition, since the server racks 10 are disposed on the frame 2, it is possible to prevent the server racks 10 from falling down at the time of the occurrence of an earthquake or the like and to improve the levelness of the server rack 10 in comparison with a case in which the server racks 10 are placed on the floor panels 3.